Irresistible
by HappyEndings831
Summary: "I wouldn't fight him. He's irresistible." "Thanks, Bones." Just how irresistible is Booth? What is Booth and Bones' secret? B/B. AU. set in Season 5. fluffy goodness. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones! All rights, characters, etc. belong to HH, FOX, and Kathy Reichs. I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!  
**

**So, I got this idea while watching 5x10 "Goop on the Girl" of Bones. Bones tells a radio guy that Booth is irresistible while he is being cuffed and she is aiming a gun at him. I thought "How would Bones know that Booth is irresistible?" And, that's how this idea kind of formed! I really hope you enjoy this story and decide to review it. R&R! Thanks for all of the support! -Andy :)**

* * *

"I wouldn't fight him," Temperance Brennan aimed the gun at the man her partner, Agent Seeley Booth, had pinned to the ground with his hands behind his back, "he's irresistible."

Booth looked over at his partner and forensic anthropologist with a tentative smile on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks, "Thanks, Bones."

Bones was his loving nickname that had grown on the good doctor. She used to despise the nickname, but now she would be sad if he didn't call her that.

Truly, Booth was a very irresistible man. Brennan had proof that he was, as she had pointed out moments before, irresistible. And, in her biased opinion, he was _extremely _desirable too.

No one knew of either partner's love life as well as they thought. Angela, Brennan's best friend, and Cam, Booth's close friend and ex-lover, didn't even know the truth of their relationship status's. Sure, they were partners, and, sure, they were friends, but they were also partners in a broader sense. They'd been that way for four solid years of love, friendship, and partnership.

Brennan tried to focus on the scene before her, but her mind drifted off to a place that she hadn't been in years. Her happy place was once in this memory, but, now, her happy place belonged in his arms. Her eyes glazed over as she stared into space, watching a scene that only she could see, ignoring the two men on the ground in front of her.

_She didn't want to get up. She wanted to sleep all day, run away from her problems, run away from her life. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and have no one hear her. She wanted to cry until she couldn't form another tear. _

_In reality, she wanted to wake up - she was just tired. She wanted to runaway from her problems - on a treadmill. She didn't want to runaway from her life - she'd miss too many people. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she wanted only one person in Washington DC to hear her - Booth. She wanted him to hold her as she cried into his shoulder, permanently staining his suit, and she never wanted him to leave her side. _

_Most of all, though, she wanted to stop lying to herself. She wanted to stop looking for reasons to be unhappy because she was happy for the first time in her adult life._

_Temperance Brennan opened her eyes and stared at the man still asleep beside her. He always looked so peaceful when he slept and, whenever she was scared, she'd talk to him, and do all of the things she wanted him to do. She'd ruined plenty of his suits with her tears; she'd screamed at the top of her lungs and he was still there._

_He grounded her no matter how many fights they had, no matter how many cases strained their personal relationship, no matter what. She thanked him for that everyday. Also, she thanked him for showing her that love truly does exist and even a rational scientist, who doesn't believe in God or fate, can love and be loved._

_She didn't know how long she'd been staring at him, but his gravelly morning voice broke her out of thoughts, "You're staring at me again, Bones."_

_His chocolate brown eyes opened and focused on her tear stained face, her slightly flushed porcelain skin, her water blue eyes, and her shaking body. A frown formed on his face as leaned on his elbow and cupped her face with his left hand._

"_Bones, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Did I do something wrong?" he asked her, his eyes getting misty. Whenever she was sad, he was sad. They had an impenetrable bond wrought with emotional and physical attributes._

_She sniffled and smiled at him through brand new tears, "No, Seeley, you didn't do anything. I, also, didn't have a bad dream," she rested her small hand over his large one, "I was just thinking about us, you, me, everything."_

"_Then, why are you crying," Booth laughed as a few stray tear meandered down his face. He brushed a few of Temperance's off of her cheeks, looking into her gorgeous eyes, "You scared me there, for a moment."_

_Temperance turned her head and kissed his palm, "I'm sorry I scared you," she looked deep into his eyes, "I was crying because I realized how far I've come since I met you. You've gotten me to believe in love. And, I was thinking about how much I used to hate my life, and now I don't," she paused before taking the plunge, "I love you so much."_

_Booth was speechless for a moment. Bones had never said that before. She'd never told him she loved him, and he'd never told her he loved her. He didn't want to make her feel bad for not loving him just yet. But, here she was, practically professing her love for him. Booth's heart was about ready to leap out his chest, whether for excitement, jubilance, or pride, he did not know._

"_I love you too," he whispered to her, pulling her on top of him and kissing her sweetly. _

_She loved the taste of his smile as he kissed her; she loved the way her body melded perfectly to his; she loved everything about him._

"Bones? Earth to Bones!" Booth waved his free hand in font of Temperance's face, snapping her out of her reverie. She looked down at her hands, which were still holding and aiming the gun.

She pulled the gun down to her side and looked into Booth's eyes, "Yes, Booth?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Are you alright? You were staring off into space for a while there," he asked as he handed the man he had pinned to the ground earlier off to a uniformed officer. Booth guided her back to the SUV with his right hand on the small of her back.

"I was just thinking," Temperance said as Booth opened her door for her and she sat in on the passenger's side.

Booth walked around the front of the vehicle and took a seat on the driver's side. Turning to her as he shoved the key in the ignition and started driving off toward their apartment he asked, "What were you thinking about?"

She took his right hand in her left and smiled at him, "I was thinking about how irresistible you are."

He blushed slightly, "Oh, really?" there was seduction in his voice, "And what were you thinking of?"

"That day," Temperance sighed, her eyes dreamy, and she used her right hand to touch the ring on her necklace.

Booth smiled at her as he pulled up to their apartment complex. They both got out of the SUV and took the elevator up to their apartment suite.

When they were safely in their apartment, the door locked behind them, and their shoes kicked across the room, Booth stood behind Temperance and kissed on the back of the neck.

They disrobed each other, leaving disregarded clothing in their face, as they kissed and walked toward their bedroom.

Temperance took the ring off of her necklace, putting the chain on the bedside table, and slid the ring onto Booth's left hand. Booth did the same with his necklace, and placed the ring on Temperance's left hand. He loving kissed all of her knuckles and then the ring.

Slowly and lovingly, they made love before laying spooned against each other. Booth wrapped his arms around Temperance's waist, kissed her shoulder, and then drifted off to sleep.

Temperance too was asleep in a matter of minutes. As, she slept she dreamed of the day she'd been thinking of earlier.

_Breaking apart, in dire need of oxygen, Booth and Brennan rested their foreheads against each other. They looked into each others eyes adoringly._

"_Will you marry me, Temperance Brennan?" Booth asked in a whisper after a moment. He'd planned out how he would propose to this woman, but he couldn't seem to find the right time to do it; he'd also planned that this proposal would be romantic and heart warming, something Temperance would look back on and smile at. His mouth, however, did not seem to have received that message, and he feared the worst. Even if she said no, he'd still stay with her; even if he had to wait forever for her to yes, he'd do it._

_Temperance looked at with wide eyes for a moment before lightly kissing him on the lips, "Yes."

* * *

_

**I really hope you liked it! Feedback would be nice! Just, please, no rude comments! Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**_  
_


End file.
